The present proposal focuses on a number of developmental and family process and structural variables thought to be related to adoption adjustment. Specifically, normative developmental data will be collected on children's understanding of, and attitude about, adoption. In addition, parental awareness of their child's adoption knowledge will be examined, and related to outcome measures of parent and child adoption adjustment. Finally, adoption adjustment will be investigated in relation to the number of children in the family (one vs. two children), as well as adoption order (first vs second adopted child). Data will be gathered with the use of indepth interviews, structured adoption questionnaires, self-report scales, teacher ratings, and school records.